Conveying devices, such as those which are used for moving objects between different stations in a factory, usually comprise a conveying track in the form of a belt or a chain. The conveying tracks can be recessed in a trench with vertical side surfaces. Alternatively, they can be located on the horizontal upper surfaces of the trench or arranged in some other way. The objects to be conveyed are arranged slidably in relation to the conveying tracks, either directly or via supporting means. Larger objects are often conveyed on supporting means also known as pallets, and smaller objects may be conveyed using a small carrier often referred to as a carrier puck. Pallets and pucks are normally shaped in a substantially rectangular or square shape, in order to be able to hold a specific orientation. A specific orientation of the object conveyed by the pallet or puck is often required.
A supporting means is conveyed along the conveying track, which may comprise different work stations. The work stations may either be positioned along the conveying track such that all objects will pass all work stations. In this way, all objects must stop at the same time, regardless if an object is to be manipulated at a work station or not. Such an arrangement is not very flexible and is mostly used when all objects are to be manipulated in the same manner, and when the manipulation requires only a short time duration.
In more flexible systems, where different work stations can perform different operations on different objects, the work stations are separated from the main conveyor track. In such a system, each object can be directed to any work station without disturbing the flow on the main conveyor track. The duration of an operation at a work station will thus not affect the other objects. An object is directed into a side track by a diverting station. In order to be able to divert an object into a side track, the diverting station must be able to catch the right object from the main object flow and to move it out of the main flow into the side track.
The diversion of a pallet or a puck is commonly made by using a diverter arm that reaches in over the main conveyor track when a pallet is to be diverted. In order for the diverter arm to be able to catch the right pallet, there has to be a specified distance between the pallets. The pallet will slide against the diverter arm and will thereby change direction. Such a diverter requires that there is a spacing between the pallets conveyed on the conveyor track. The arm will not be able to part pallets that bear against each other. Such a diverter thus requires a stop function prior to the diverter arm that can stop the pallet flow if the pallets queue up such that only one pallet at the time reaches the diverter.
A commonly known rectangular pallet or puck will work fine in some systems, but there is however still room for improvements.